


Candles

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: YuleTube 2020 [8]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day sixteen for the yuletube prompt list.Due to the power going out, the guys find another source of light.
Series: YuleTube 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043211
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda meh with the very end. I just couldn't find a way to end it I was satisfied with.

“Of all times for the power to go out...” Henrik muttered as he fished his phone out of his pocket.

A light emitted from the living room. “Sound off guys.”

Jackie barely finished his statement when they heard Chase in another room. “Ow! Fuck. I stubbed my toe.”

Henrik left the kitchen using his phone as his light source. He met up with Jackie in the living room. “Hey, any idea what happened?” Jackie asked. Henrik shook his head and told him he didn't know as Chase came into the room. “You okay man?”

“Yeah,” Chase grumbled.

Turning back to Henrik, Jackie spoke up again. “Should I head out and try to find out what happened?”

“I do not want you going out in that weather.”

“You think the power will come back on soon?” Chase asked.

They turned at a sound and spotted Jameson coming into the room. Jameson tucked his phone in his pocket, with the top part emitting the light sticking out, and signed, “What happened?”

“We do not know. Perhaps the snow storm took out the power.” Henrik glanced back between the others. “We will wait until morning. I am sure it will be back on by then.”

There was a pause as the four men stood about the room. “Wait... Where's Marvin?”

Chase looked to Jackie. “Last I knew he was in his room.”

Jameson flashed his light. The others looked over. “Should we check on him?”

It was a unanimous, unspoken agreement as the group started to their friends room. Jackie approached his door and, with a knock, asked, “Hey, Marv you doin' okay?”

“Yeah.”

“You good if we come in?”

“Yeah go ahead. Just watch out for the candles.”

Jackie glanced back to the others for a second before turning the knob and pushing the door open. They could tell the room emitted plenty light even before the door was fully open. Once they could see inside the room the surprise was evident. Marvin grinned from his spot on his bed. “My room is lit.” There were almost a dozen candles around the room giving the room plenty of light to see by.

“Holy candles. Did you seriously have all these things stashed away in your room?” Jackie asked.

Marvin shrugged. “Any idea what happened?”

Henrik shook his head and said, “It could be the storm. I'm sure it will not be long.”

“Too bad.” Marvin paused for a second before asking, “Anyone wanna play cards?” as he held up a deck.

“Sure, count me in,” Chase spoke up. The others followed suit confirming that they would play as well. More so since there weren't too many other options of things to do without power. Marvin slid down to the floor in front of his bed and the others all sat down on the floor as well. There was fun to be had, and, before long, that's exactly what they were doing.


End file.
